The present invention relates to a display device and is more particularly concerned with a display device for use in gasoline service stations.
The invention is particularly concerned with a display device especially useful for mounting temporary advertising messages outdoors in the service station in locations where the message is readily noticed by customers in the service station and passing motorists. Such advertising messages are mounted on display racks and in large numbers on what is known in the trade as "pole signs". It is highly desirable that such signs can be readily replaced to display current advertising messages and that the display device and the means of carrying the advertising message be available at low cost and mounted and changed conveniently and with no special tools.
Because of the outdoor location of such advertising displays, they must be resistant to weather themselves or protected from the effects of weather by means associated with the display devices.
Another important consideration in the design of such display devices is, because of the temporary nature of the display panels, they are often of relatively light construction; for example, heavy laminated paper or cardboard which is clamped into various sign frames. One of the most significant problems which must be considered in such signs is the relatively large size of the display panel required to make the sign readable to passing motorists and attract attention and the consequent effect that wind has on the panel. In the case of many of the display devices presently available on the market, they are easily permanently twisted out of the desired orientation or, if mounted so firmly as not to give or turn in the wind, they are destroyed by a gust of wind which tears the laminated panels. In addition, most of the devices designed for the display of temporary messages make no suitable provision for protecting the surface of the message display from the elements.
While the problem of durability and exposure to the weather can be minimized by using painted metal display panels, this, of course, greatly adds to the cost of the material and defeats the objectives of readily changing advertising messages to coincide with current promotions. In addition, the utilization of metal panels requires heavier support elements and should the sign break loose in the wind, the danger of injury to passers-by is significant. It is furthermore highly desirable that such display devices be capable of displaying an advertising message readily on both sides of the display device. Further it is highly desirable that it be possible to change the advertising message or panel without disassembling the display device itself or, as in the case of some current devices, partially destroying the display device.
Further, it is extremely important that devices of this type in which there is a relatively large surface area be capable of yielding to wind gusts, i.e. either fully or at least to partially orient the plane of the panel to the direction of the strong wind and then immediately return to the predetermined orientation when the wind decreases. It is also desirable that the surface panel itself be flexible in order to absorb the stresses of light breezes so that the "dumping" effect does not take place except in higher winds or gusts. It is also desirable, because of the cost and often limited areas suitable for mounting advertising messages in a service station, that a display device be adaptable to mounting or displaying a plurality of panels with the advertising indicia carried thereon and that the same device be capable of displaying the advertising messages in two opposing directions.
The present invention provides a display device which meets all of the foregoing considerations. As will be seen, it is convenient to use, low is cost, provides protection from the elements for the panel or poster displaying the advertising message, provides for "dumping" in high winds and a flexibility in light breezes. In addition, the design provides for the convenient display of multiple advertising panels on both sides of the sign.